wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Oblężenie Vraks
"Kiedy maelstorm opadnie, Vraks wypełni się krwią i czaszkami i nawet martwi nie znajdą spokoju. Miliony zostaną poświęcone w Ich imię a prawdziwi Bogowie będą się radować... Widziałem to, albowiem jestem mesjaszem nadchodzącej apokalipsy." - Lord Xaphan, Apostata, Kardynał, arcyheretyk i despota Vraks. thumb|250px|System VraksNiesławne Oblężenie Vraks 'było odpowiedzią Imperium na heretyckie powstanie na planecie Vraks Prime, któremu przewodził apostata Astra-Kardynał Xaphan. Była to wyjątkowo krwawa 17 letnia kampania rozpoczęta w 813.M41. po tym jak zabójstwo Xaphana nie powiodło się. Na potrzeby oblężenia utworzono 88. armię oblężniczą składającą się z dużej ilości Kriegańskich Kriegańskich Korpusów Śmierci - specjalistów od oblężeń. Oprócz Gwardii Imperialnej do walki zaangażowano także kilka zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, siły Inkwizycji, oraz Adeptus Mechanicus. Armia została wysłana na Vraks, która służyła Imperium za wielką zbrojownię. Składowane były tam ogromne ilości broni palnej, mundurów, czołgów oraz wszelkiego rodzaju amunicji, dlatego Vraks była bardzo dobrze ufortyfikowana. Potężne twierdze, podziemne bunkry, setki tysięcy kilometrów drutu kolczastego i okopów oraz dziesiątki tysięcy pól minowych sprawiały, że bezpośredni atak na Vraks był wyrokiem śmierci dla milionów żołnierzy. Vraks była niegdyś dobrą imperialna planetą, jednak wystarczył jeden słaby człowiek, by stała się w synonimem niechybnej śmierci i cierpienia, a przecież Vraks nie upadła przez 10.000 lat... Historia ''"Sektor Scarus jest łatwo palnym ,,pudłem ''-'' ''jedna iskra może wkrótce stać się wielkim pożarem. Rozpalę ognie" '' - Jego świątobliwość Lord Xaphan Astra-Kardynał Scarus. Upadek Vraks thumb|250px|Xaphan wraz z Diakonem MamonemOd 400 lat w sektorze Scarus urząd Astralnego Kardynała piastował Borja. Utrzymywany przy życiu przez Adeptów z Mechanicus Biologis zrobił na prawdę wiele dla swojego sektora. Jednak czas każdego śmiertelnika dobiegnie kiedyś końca i w 41M.366804 Bojra umarł wprawiając w żałobę miliardy ludzi. Ponieważ był przywódcą świętego Synodu w sektorze potrzebny był natychmiastowy następca. Okazał się nim Xaphan, protegowany Borjii, który dzięki swojemu potężnemu patronowi wybił się ponad innych z Adeptus Ministorum. Został obwołany nowym Astra-Kardynałem, jednak zanim całkowicie objął tę funkcję, zdecydował się najpierw ukończyć pielgrzymkę po sektorze, jak twierdził nigdy nie widział miejsc którymi miał wkrótce rządzić. Modlił się o bezpieczeństwo ludzi w sektorze. Pielgrzymka miała trwać całe 5 lat, podczas których Xaphan podróżował razem ze swoją świtą, pomocnikami, służbą oraz osobistymi ochroniarzami w postaci fanatyczek z Adepta Sororitas. Były one darem dla Xaphana od zakonu Srebrzystego Całunu. Zwiedzili wiele planet gdzie sama obecność Kardynała wprawiała wiernych w szał oddania. Fanatyczne kulty dołączały do świty Xaphana, który we własnych myślach ogłosił pielgrzymkę krucjatą przeciwko herezji i nieczystości. Na kolejnych światach dołączało do Kardynała coraz więcej ludzi tworząc z jego świty małą armię. Jego przybycie na planetę było jak iskra rozpalająca ognie wiary. Niektórzy nawet nazywali go mesjaszem. Xaphan dopiero zaczynał pojmować prawdziwe możliwości i potęgę swojej nowej rangi. Jego słowa mogły w jednej chwili powołać armię. Spędziłby godziny debatując o podjęciu odpowiednich działań w sprawie herezji w sektorze. Mógłby uczynić wielkie rzeczy dla Imperatora, któremu zagrażały nieczystość i niewierność sektora. Przekazał swoje opinie swoim doradcom, zwłaszcza Diakonowi Mamonowi, młodemu, energicznemu człowiekowi który dołączył do Kardynała dosyć niedawno. Xaphan chętnie przyjmował od niego rady, ponieważ uważał go za człowieka czynu i cenił za lokalną wiedzę. Xaphan miał już plany o własnej wojnie o wiarę w sektorze Scarus, Diakon go jednak uprzedził, aby ten działał cierpliwie i ostrożnie, Inkwizycja wszędzie miała szpiegów a naginanie zasad Ministorum nie uszło by uwadze Ordo Hereticus. Jeden fałszywy ruch i Kardynał zostałby aresztowany. W jego świcie było wielu "słabych wiarą", informatorów Ordo Hereticus, stali mu na drodze do świętej wojny. Za sprawą Mamona szepszczącego do jego ucha Xaphan pojął, że nie może ufać nikomu. Kardynał potrzebował kręgu zaufanych ludzi, którym mógłby powierzyć swe najskrytsze myśli oraz odpowiedniego miejsca do snucia planów. Za namową Diakona wybrał Vraks - świat-zbrojownię Departamento Munitorum, skład wielkiego potencjału wojennego a także miejsce założenia bazyliki świętej Leonis oraz pałacy obok niej. Św. Leonis była misjonarzem w 38M., której heretycy wydłubali oczy kiedy głosiła Imperialne Credo w dzikszych częściach sektora. Xaphan zostawił szczegóły planu przygotowującego jego przybycie na Vraks jego ulubionemu Diakonowi, który miał pozwolenia na podróż na Vraks (nie wszystkie statki mogły od tak mogły wchodzić do systemu). Departamento Munitorum musiało być świadome przybycia Astra-Kadrynała na ich planetę, toteż Xaphan ogłosił swoje przybycie przez oficjalne kanały komunikacyjne. Populacja planety wpadła w szał wiary kiedy wiadomości astropatyczne głosiły, że uwielbiany Kardynał przybędzie w ciągu miesiąca. Munitorum miało obowiązek zapewnić ochronę i transport tak ważnej osobistości. Podczas gdy w niewiedzy wykonywali swe obowiązki, Xaphan ustanowił Vraks siedzibą swej władzy i miejscem rozpoczęcia świętej wojny. Kiedy przybył do miejsca swej nowej siedziby, Xaphan dał zwykłe błogosławieństwa sługom Imperatora na Vraks, spotkał się z dowódcami garnizonu oraz z Mistrzem Prefektem Adeptus Munitorum, po czym zamknął się w swoim pałacu. Niewielu widziało go po tych wydarzeniach, Kardynał nie pokazywał się publicznie, po prostu zapadł się pod ziemię. Wkrótce życie na Vraks wróciło do dawnej normy, Munitorum działało na najwyższych obrotach, pielgrzymi nadal odwiedzali ciało i relikwie św. Leonis a korpusy robotnicze miażdżyły i transporotwały skały. Członkinie Adepta Sororitas objęły za swoją siedzibę mały klasztor obok bazyliki i postanowiły bronić relikwii świętej. Wspierany przez Diakona, Xaphan zaczął planować pierwsze kroki ku świętej wojnie. Potrzebował wielkiej armii, której rdzeń już posiadał w postaci oddanych wiernych, jednak musiała być o wiele większa. W związku z tym Mamon zaplanował ominięcie zakazu, który głosił iż Xaphan nie może mieć żadnych zbrojnych grup pod swoją komendą. Sam kardynał nie mógł dowodzić ludźmi, jednak w czasach zagrożenia mógł powołać milicję frateris, której zadaniem byłaby obrona bazyliki. Tak więc Diakon i jego ludzie zaczęli działać. Weszli pomiędzy pielgrzymów odwiedzających ciało świętej i zaczęli rozpowiadać plotki o rzekomych atakach obcych na sąsiednie sektory. W krótkim czasie tysiące ludzi zaczęło wstępować do milicji frateris i wkrótce bazylika miała własną, małą armię. W tym czasie nastroje wśród ludzi przybrały jeszcze bardziej fanatyczny wyraz, każdy kto sprzeciwiał się ,,mesjaszowi" był natychmiast zaciągany do podziemi. Jednocześnie Diakon Mamon zaczął ustanawiać wewnętrzny krąg najlojalniejszych z oddanych. Powołani spośród wielu frateris oraz pielgrzymów ludzie zostali nazwani przez Diakona ''Uczniami Xaphana. ''Wśród członków wewnętrznego kręgu znaleźli się także dowódcy garnizonu oraz najwyżsi dowódcy Vraksjańskiej Milicji. Ci którzy nie dali się omotać dzięki wpływom Xaphana byli szybko zastępowani bardziej uległymi ludźmi. Żaden z oficerów nie był pod bezpośrednią komendą Kardynała, więc zakaz nie został złamany. Wkrótce Xaphan miał prawie wszystkie siły militarne Vraks w swoich rekach. Tylko Adeptus Arbites pozostawali poza jego kontrolą. Zabójstwo Xaphana thumb|260px|Zabójca Vindicare przygotowuje się do wyeliminowania Kardynała XaphanaPośród korpusów robotniczych imię Xaphana rozprzestrzeniało się w zawrotnym tempie. Członkowie tych organizacji byli karnymi robotnikami, żyjącymi nędzną egzystencją, służyli jedynie za narzędzia do budowy podziemnych magazynów, linii obrony czy dróg dla Adeptus Munitorum. Na Vraks były ich miliony, ludzie ubrani w poszarpane kombinezony, skuci razem łańcuchami żyli pod ciągłą strażą. Pojawiła się wśród nich jednak nadzieja, kaznodzieje Xaphana rozesłali wśród nich wiadomość, w której oferował im zatarcie ich win a tym samym wolność, jeśli tylko go poprą w nadchodzących wydarzeniach. Pojawiła się iskierka życia wśród zniszczonych dusz umęczonych krótkim i brutalnym życiem. Jednak wiadomość Xaphana dotarła także Ordo Hereticus, które widziało takie sytuacje już wcześniej: potężnych ludzi, którzy odstępowali od światła Imperatora w przekonaniu iż mogą być czczeni tak jak on. Bezzwłocznie podjęto zdecydowane kroki, aby zakończyć szaleństwo zanim się zaczęło. Wysłano zabójcę ze świątyni Vindicare, który przybył do bazyliki jako pielgrzym, aby pod osłoną nocy ominąć straże, po czym wspiął się na jedną z wież pałacu i czekał na odpowiednią chwilę przez kilka dni. W końcu namierzył cel i pociągnął za spust, Xaphan upadł na ziemię, jednak nie zaczął krwawić. Ocalił go jego Rosarius - pole siłowe na które pozwolić mogły sobie najważniejsze osobistości. Wśród zamieszania które wywołał zamachowiec próbował uciekać wcześniej przygotowaną drogą ucieczki. Zabijał po drodze wszystkich jednak goniło go coraz więcej fanatyków Xaphana. W końcu musiał obrać nową drogę, która niestety okazała się być ślepym zaułkiem. Otoczony zabójca został ogłuszony granatami i podziurawiony przez strażników, po tym jak zabił ostatnich dwóch. Ciało zdrajcy, który chciał zabić ich pana wierni wynieśli na powierzchnię by pokazywać je publicznie jak trofeum. Powstanie Wieść o próbie zamachu rozprzestrzeniła się wyjątkowo szybko wśród wściekłych wiernych. Członkowie milicji frateris prześcigali się nawzajem w biegu do zbrojowni, których strażnikom rozkazano wpuścić tłum. Szabrownicy rabowali broń i amunicję w ogromnych ilościach. Widząc to Adeptus Arbites ruszyli w stronę portu kosmicznego, aby położyć temu kres, jednak bitwa z oszalałą masą wydawała się przegrana. Poprosili o wsparcie garnizonu z cytadeli, jednak za sprawa Mamona nie otrzymali żadnego. Placówka Arbites wkrótce została otoczona i utrzymała się jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Zaczęło się powstanie na pełną skalę. Wśród karnych korpusów także rozgorzały walki, uwolniono ich z łańcuchów a straże uciekły w popłochu. Lojaliści próbowali poderwać milicję do walki, jednak wszelkie rozkazy zostały cofnięte przez oficerów Kardynała. Na całej Vraks rozgorzała wojna domowa, toczono krwawe bitwy i zamieszki, często walczyły ze sobą strony, które kompletnie nie wiedziały dlaczego. Matka przełożona żądała audiencji u Kardynała, zamiast tego została natychmiast aresztowana. Jej siostry próbowały się bronić jednak zdrajców było zbyt wielu i mieli przewagę zaskoczenia. Wszystkie zostały zaciągnięte do vraksjańskich podziemi. W tym samym czasie podziemia opustoszały a dawni więźniowie widzieli w Xaphanie prawdziwego wybawcę. Zgodnie z rozkazem Diakona Mamona rozpoczęto atak na budynki administratum oraz na Mistrza Prefekta, który został zabity podczas próby ucieczki. Każdy członek garnizonu który nie poddał się, był natychmiast eliminowany przez Uczniów Xaphana. Wtargnęli oni także do wieży cenzorium - budynku w którym zasiadali psionicy odpowiadający za komunikację. Zostali wyrżnięci co do jednego. Po tym wydarzeniach Xaphan był bezpośrednim władcą Vraks. Wiadomości astropatyczne przestały wychodzić z Vraks jak i z całego sektora Scarus. Brak kontaktu został odebrany najpierw przez biuro Administratum na Cadii. Nie wzbudziło to wielu podejrzeń, ponieważ kłopoty z komunikacją są rzeczą normalną w dzisiejszych czasach. Miało zabrać trochę czasu zanim do Departamento Munitorum dojdzie wiadomość o upadku jednego z ich światów. Przygotowania do wojny ''"Nie ma wspaniałego zwycięstwa, chwały czy sukcesów do zdobycia na Vraks. To będzie okrutne i bezlitosne. Wykrwawimy wroga na śmierć, zanim od wykrwawi nas. '' '' ''- Lord Zuehlke, Dowódca 88. Armii. Departamento Munitorum nie zareagowało szybko na utratę jednego z ich światów. Potwierdzenie informacji o upadku Vraks musiało najpierw przejść do głównego ośrodka Munitorum w Segmentum Obscurus, następnie do Adeptus Administratum na Terrze. Zajęło to kilka miesięcy podczas których Vraks zyskiwała coraz większy priorytet. Upadek pojedynczego świata o 8 mln. populacji nie był opłakany w skutkach w porównaniu do strat podczas Wojen z Tyranidami szalejących teraz na wschodzie galaktyki. Vraks była jednak ogniwem długiego łańcucha logistycznego Adeptus Munitorum, strata jednego z nich nadwyrężała dostawy zapasów w Segmentum a co najważniejsze zmniejszało siłę militarną wokół Oka Terroru. Wszystkie Regimenty w sektorze Scarus cierpiałyby braki w dostawach co mogłoby się okazać tragiczne w skutkach. Vraks musiała zostać odzyskana za wszelką cenę. Rozkaz zdobycia planety został wydany dowództwu na Cadii, gdzie Lord Kasztelan wraz z Lordem Dowódcą Obscurus debatowali jak odzyskać utracony świat. Od początku zdawano sobie sprawę iż każda bitwa byłaby wielkim przedsięwzięciem, ponieważ Vraks była silnie ufortyfikowana planeta a jej systemy obronne były usprawniane przez tysiąclecia. Wielu oficerów było przeciwnych jakiejkolwiek interwencji z powodu wysokich strat w ludziach. Nie mieli jednak mieli do powiedzenia, ponieważ rozkaz przyszedł bezpośrednio z Terry. Wyrok na Vraks zapadł. Zastanawiano się tylko jak go wykonać. Pierwszą opcją był bezpośredni atak Adeptus Astartes oraz ostrzał imperialnej floty z orbity. Port kosmiczny i cytadela były jednak wyjątkowo silnie ufortyfikowane, okręty imperialnej floty były ogromne, jednak żaden statek nie mógłby długo wytrzymać ostrzału obrony Vraks. Aby wysłać oddziały na powierzchnię Thunderhawki musiałby by oczywiście usiąść na ziemi jednak na to Vraks także była od dawien dawna przygotowana. spotkałoby się to z ogromnymi stratami, których żaden mistrz zakonu nie wziąłby na swoje barki. Opcja bezpośredniego ataku została więc odrzucona. Jakkolwiek planetę miała zostać odzyskana, nie miało stać się to szybko. Kolejnym pomysłem była długo terminowa blokada, trwająca może 100 lat podczas których przypuszczano by szybkie ataki na powierzchnię. Po dziesiątkach lat bezpośredni atak taki jak w opcji pierwszej byłby możliwy. Wyliczenia logistyczne wykazały jednak, iż taka strategia zadziałałaby, gdyby rozciągała się w czasie 500 lat. Adeptus Munitorum nie miało zamiaru czekać pół tysiąc lecia, aby odzyskać jedną planetę. Ostatnią i najbardziej obiecującą opcją było rozpoczęcie oblężenia na skalę planetarną. Wielka armia wyladowałaby na powierzchni miażdżąc wszystko na swojej drodze. Komputery rozpoczęły wyliczenia, z których wynikało, że kampania musiałaby trwać całe 12 lat. Dane zostały przesłano Mistrzom Departamento Munitorum na Terrze. Munitorum odpowiedziało, że znaleźliby odpowiednią ilość ludzi do tak wielkiego przedsięwzięcia. Nowa siła została nazwana 88 Armią. Trzon 88. Armii thumb|220px|Gwardzista 566-648-87991-72-Draeta w pełnym umundurowaniu.Dowództwo zadecydowało, że 88. Armia będzie w całości utworzona na planecie Krieg. Świat ten obłożony został najwyższym poziomem dziesięciny - 50 mln. żołnierzy rocznie. W całym Imperium jest tylko kilka planet, które dostarczają więcej ludzi do Gwardii Imperialnej niż Krieg. Żołnierze z Krieg byli ponurymi ludźmi. Słynęli ze swej niezachwianej lojalności i oddania, byli świetnie wyszkoleni i odporni psychicznie. Tam gdzie członkowie innych Regimentów opanowani terrorem dosłownie tracą zmysły, ludzie z Korpusów Śmierci walczą dalej, bez względu na straty czy koszmary z jakimi mają się zmierzyć, są gotowi poświęcić wszystko dla zwycięstwa. Nie dbają o własne bezpieczeństwo; w każdej chwili są gotowi oddać życie za Imperatora. Żołnierze z Krieg są mistrzami w oblężeniach, wojnie artyleryjskiej, okopowej, bezkompromisowej wojnie na wyczerpanie. Nikt nie mógł im w tym dorównać. To, jak i niezłomne morale Armii, było głównym powodem wyboru Korpusów do tej kampanii. Każdy Regiment miał zostać dobrze uzbrojony z kriegańskich zbrojowni, w zalezności od jego przeznaczenia. Większość Korpusów miała być Regimentami oblężniczymi, przystosowanymi do długiej wojny pozycyjnej z nastawieniem na artylerię. Baterie artylerii miała posiadać większość Regimentów, ponieważ nadchodzące oblężenie byłoby wojną artylerzystów od samego początku. Miały zostać wyposażone w wyrzutnie quad i ciężkie moździerze a także coś większego, od Medusy czy działa Earthshaker aż po Bombardy. Wszystkie masywne działa były potrzebne do oczyszczania najbardziej umocnionych pozycji. Inne Regimenty miały być bardziej mobilne, były to ciężkie Regimenty pancerne mające za zadanie wspierać piechotę w przełomach na froncie. Wyposażone w Baneblade'y, Leman Russy oraz Gorgony miały być rozdzielane pomiędzy kompanie piechoty niwecząc szanse wroga na prowadzenie szybkiej wojny. Dowództwo nad 88. armią przypadło Lordowi Dowódcy Zuehlke. Był on jedynym dostępnym człowiekiem wykwalifikowanym na tyle, aby poprowadzić kampanię. Pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny, której wpływy rozciągały się daleko wśród Gwardii Imperialnej oraz floty. Jego pradziadek był wysokiej rangi dyplomatą wojskowym Mistrza Wojny na Terrze. Razem z przydzielonymi mu ludźmi rozpoczął szkolenie armii. Dla ludzi z Krieg planeta Vraks miała być obcym środowiskiem. Podczas gdy dorastali u siebie na zniszczonej, pokrytej okopami planecie, która cierpiała nuklearna zimę, Vraks była planetą cieplejszą, często występowały tam silne ulewy oraz niebezpieczne burze elektryczne. Mieli wylądować na jałowych pustkowiach, których nie mogli poznać z niedokładnych map dostarczanych przez Departamneto Munitorum. Gdzie są wzgórza, gdzie są najlepsze pozycje na rozmieszczenie dział - wszystkich rzeczy tego rodzaju 88. armia miała dowiedzieć się dopiero po rozpoczęciu kampanii. Vraksjańska Zdradziecka Milicja Vraksjańska zdradziecka milicja.jpg|Nieznany członek Vraksjańskiej Zdradzieckiej Milicji Egzekutor.jpg|Egzekutor Hakon Rzeźnik widziany w sektorze 59-47 gdzie zabił 29 ludzi w trzy dni. Obecna lokalizacja - nieznana Ogryn_Berserker.jpg|Ogryn Berserker Psionik_Chaos.png|Heretycki psionik zabity podczas kontrataku zdrajców na 261. Regiment. Siłą armii zdrajców byłą jej liczebność. Imperium nie miało żadnych konkretnych liczb, jednak powszechnie wiedziano iż populacja Vraks wynosiła 8 mln. ludzi i każdy z nich był potencjalnym członkiem obrońców zbuntowanego świata. Jakość oddziałów Kardynała wahała się pomiędzy wyszkolonymi żołnierzami a nieuzbrojonym tłumem. Najlepszymi oddziałami byli Uczniowie Xaphana, elita wśród vraksjańskiej milicji. Ci ludzie zostali nagrodzeni wysokim stanowiskiem przez lojalność lub wcześniejsze doświadczenie wojskowe. Składali przysięgi wierności bezpośrednio przed Xaphanem, by w zamian mieć największy udział w grabieżach na Vraks. Nie wiadomo ilu było ''Uczniów, jednak stanowili oni silny rdzeń Vraksjańskiej milicji. Za uczniami Xaphana stali członkowie garnizonu. Ponieważ Vraks była ważnym strategicznie światem posiadała dość silny garnizon. Stali na równi z Planetarnymi Siłami Obronnymi, nie byli jednak dobrze wyszkoleni ani wyposażeni. Braki te niwelowały zbrojownie planety, dzięki którym heretycy zdobyli ogromne ilości amunicji wraz z pojazdami takimi jak Chimera, Leman Russ czy Basilisk. Nie wiadomo jak dobrze potrafili operować tym sprzętem. Siła garnizonu opierała się na weteranach oraz oficerach z rozwiązanych Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Oczywiście nawet z nimi siły garnizonu nie były by w stanie podejmować bardziej skomplikowanych operacji, jednak obsadzanie bunkrów nie stanowiło dlań żadnego problemu. Kolejną formą siły ludzkiej były korpusy robotnicze. Departamento Munitorum używało ich do budowy dróg, bunkrów czy magazynów. Żyli w beznadziei i cierpieniu więc większość z chęcią dołączyła do sił Xaphana, a było wśród nich wielu Ogrynów. Wielu członków korpusów przeszkolono, ponieważ poza swoją pracą duża ich ilość dołączyła do milicji. W razie ataku garnizon był zbyt nieliczny by samemu bronić planety, dlatego milicja miała obowiązek go wspierać. Ci którzy do niej dołączyli cieszyli się większymi przywilejami w postaci racji żywnościowych, zakwaterowania oraz treningu. Jednak szkolenie było niedokładne i prymitywne ze względu na dużą ilość członków milicji. Tylko jeden na czterech dostawał się do niej dostawał. Słabo wyszkoleni cierpiący braki w ciężkim sprzęcie stanowili trzecią linię obrony Vraks. Jednak raz uzbrojeni byli ludźmi zdolnymi do utrzymania pozycji. Czwartym źródłem siły żywej byli pielgrzymi oraz pracownicy biur Munitorum w postaci zarządców czy biurokratów. Byli to ludzie bez jakiegokolwiek wyszkolenia, jednak tak jak członkowie karnych korpusów raz uzbrojeni potrafili utrzymać pozycję. Podczas gdy wielu widziało Kardynała jako swojego mesjasza, większość nie wiedziała dla kogo i dlaczego walczą. Wielu dołączyło do milicji frateris w przekonaniu iż będą bronić bazyliki św. Leonis przed heretykami. Ludzie z góry rozpowiadali im, że faktycznie siły heretyków zamierzają zaatakować świątynię, więc albo dołączą do milicji albo będą musieli oglądać miejsce splugawionym. Jakąkolwiek broń otrzymywali ze zbrojowni, jednak przypisano im najmniejszy priorytet przy wydawaniu broni, skutkiem czego wielu było nieuzbrojonych. Aby zadbać o Vraksjańską Zdradziecką Milicję, Xaphan wysłał swoich własnych ludzi, agentów i kaznodziejów, którzy pośród "żołnierzy" głosili nauki Kardynała oraz dbali o lojalność. Często tymi ludźmi stawali się sierżanci garnizonów awansowani na Egzekutorów. Ich zadaniem było dbanie o lojalność i morale oddziałów, przypominali w tym imperialnych Komisarzy. Podczas bitwy trzymali się z tyłu i strzelali do każdego dezertera. Bardziej niepokojącymi jednak byli ci wypuszczeni z vraksjańskich podziemi. Zostali dołączeni do zdrajców, a większość z nich stanowili niebezpieczni szaleńcy czy psychopaci, jak i osoby wykazujące potencjał psioniczny. Niechronieni psionicy byli łatwą ofiarą dla pomiotów Spaczni, a w podziemiach przetrzymywano ich kilka setek, oczekujących na Czarne Okręty mające przetransportować ich na Terrę. Xaphan uważał ich za swoje własne dzieci i przyjął ich jako wiadomość do niego od Mrocznych Bogów. Siła militarna obrońców Vraks wahała się od wyszkolonych żołnierzy aż po nieuzbrojony tłum, jednak ich największą zaletą było to, że okupowali najsilniejsze możliwe pozycje obronne. Mordercze pola Vraks "To jest nasze credo. Jesteśmy gotowi, by w każdym momencie poświęcic wszystko dla zwycięstwa." '' ''- pułkownik Cseke, 15. Regiment oblężniczy Lądowanie (7908812.M41) thumb|270px|Oblężenie Vraks od początku miało być wojną artylerzystów. Na zdj. - artylerzyści rozładowują skrzynie z amunicją przed ostrzałemW 812.M41. 200.000 gwardzistów ze 143. Regimentu maszerowało przez rampy do ładowni statków transportowych. Byli pierwszymi ludźmi z 88. Armii, którzy mieli rozpocząć podróż na Vraks. Byli dopiero niewielką namiastką sił, jakie Krieg miała wysłać. Podczas gdy jego ludzie lecieli bezpośrednio na miejsce przeznaczenia, Lord Dowódca Zuehlke umieścił swoją kwaterę główną na Thracian Primaris - głównej planecie sektora Scarus. Jego niepowstrzymana machina wojenna była w ruchu, której jego obecność nie była potrzebna. Zamierzał obserwować całą kampanię z bezpiecznego miejsca. Zwycięstwo było już zapewnione, wszystko co musiał robić to pilnować by posiłki przybywały na czas. thumb|270px|Eskadra Jeźdźców Śmierci przeczesuje terenPierwszy konwój przewożący ludzi, zapasy i wyposażenie z Krieg przybył do systemu Vraks w 1999812.M41. 88. Armia była przewożona przez 21 jednostek transportowych różnorakiej wielkości, eskortowanych przez przez małą flotę dowodzoną przez Admirała Rasiaka z jego okrętu flagowego Lord Bellerophon. ''Flota trzymała się na bezpiecznej odległości planety, głównie od silosów laserowych. Flota operowała bez przeszkód, ponieważ obrońcy nie mieli żadnej floty. Lądowanie mogło przebiegać bezproblemowo. Miejscem lądowania wybrano odległe wielkie pustkowie, ponieważ 88. Armia potrzebowała bezpiecznego przyczółka oraz miejsca do składowania zapasów. Po wylądowaniu 143. wraz z koparkami zaczął tworzyć linię okopów. Potem do obrony dodano jeszcze drut kolczasty i pola minowe. Wysłano patrole złożone z Jeźdźców Śmierci, aby informowali o jakiejkolwiek wrogiej obecności, jednak każdy informował jedynie o pustce wypełniającej równinę. Przez miesiące wyładowywano setki tysięcy ton zapasów amunicji, wody, pożywienia itp. potrzebnych na 12 letnią wojnę. Przybycie całej armii zajęło prawie cały rok. W między czasie Departamento Munitorum wysłało z karnych kolonii Arphisty korpus robotniczy złożony z 500.000 ludzi. Mieli oni specjalne zadanie towarzyszyć przy wysiłku wojennym. Po wylądowaniu między 88. Armią a najbliższymi fortyfikacjami rozciągało się długie na tysiące mil jałowe pustkowie. Żołnierze ani pojazdy nie mogły jechać tak daleko więc zaplanowano specjalny środek transportu. Korpusy robotnicze zaczęły budować tory kolejowe, rozciągające się na północ. Razem z ostatnim transportem przybyła delegacja inżynierów z Adeptus Mechanicus, a wraz z nimi ich masywne, wrzeszczące lokomotywy zdolne pociągnąć setki ciężkich wagonów. Mechanicus wykonało swoją pracę w bardzo krótkim czasie i pociągi gotowe były do transportu 88. Armii na linię frontu. Pierwsze lokomotywy wystartowały w 965812.M41. dzień i noc przewożąc ludzi i działa z 3. Regimetu przez równiny Satirama. Mniej niż 100 mil od pozycji obrońców 3. Regiment ustanowił frontowy przyczółek, z którego ludzie już o własnych nogach maszerowali by na front. Lokomotywy non stop przewoziły niezbędne rzeczy na pierwszą linię, podczas gdy korpusy robotnicze powiększały potencjał zaplecza logistycznego sił inwazyjnych. Plan Kampanii thumb|270px|Plan ataku na vraksjańską cytadelęZdobycie vraksjańskiej cytadeli zakładało atak na dwóch frontach. Zamiast wielkimi siłami atakować jedno miejsce pozwalając tym samym wrogowi skupić siły w jednym miejscu, korpusy miały okrążyć wrogie linie obrony wywierając presję na całej długości frontu. Zaplanowano atak od północy oraz zachodu a także stosunkowo krótki odcinek południowych fortyfikacji, ponieważ od południa i wschodu cytadela otoczona była równinami pociętymi wąwozami i kanionami. Przodkowie wiedzieli jak dobrze usytuować twierdzę. Korpusy 1 oraz 30 linii miały zaatakować od północy, podczas gdy korpusy 12 i 34 linii miał wziąć na siebie południową część frontu, okupując teren od przepaści Saritama aż do sektora 45-45. Miały one za zadanie przełamać zachodnie linie obrony. Korpusy 1 linii miały zaatakować północną część fortyfikacji omijając te na zachodzie. W miarę możliwości mieli przebijać się dalej na wschód omijając niedokończoną część północnej linii obrony i zaatakować bezpośrednio na południe z sektora 57-53 w kierunku drugiej linii obrony. Oczywiście wszystkie ataki musiały być dobrze skoordynowane między korpusami, aby uniknąć zbytniego wysunięcia jednego z nich. Takowe byłyby podatne na kontrataki, a każdy przyczółek musiał być zdobyty starannie i na stałe. Nie leżało w doktrynie militarnej Korpusów Śmierci pchać się naprzód bez osłoniętych flanek. Atakując 1 linie obrony korpusy dzieliła spora odległość, w miarę jak posuwali się na przód odległości te kurczyły się. Tak więc przełamanie 1 linii obrony było kluczowe i miało odbyć się jak najszybciej bez względu na straty. Kiedy Regimenty dosięgnęły by już 2 linię obrony dowódcy mogli ostrożniej atakować wrogie pozycje. Okrążanie przebiegało by sprawnie a korpusy były by mniej narażone na kontrataki wściekłych obrońców. Po przełamaniu drugiej linii obrony cytadela znalazła by się w całkowitym okrążeniu. Regimenty rozpoczęły by długotrwały ostrzał artyleryjski niszczący wszystko na swej drodze. Wtedy 88. Armia mogła po prostu siedzieć i czekać aż wielkokalibrowe pociski zmiażdżyły by nawet najgłębsze kryjówki zdrajców. Początek (166813.M41) thumb|270px|Działa Earthshaker obracają pozycje wroga w prochOficjalna data rozpoczęcia Oblężenia Vraks została zapisana przez anonimowego skrybę Administratum, było to w 166813.M41. Wokół zewnętrznych linii obrony skupione były ciężkie działa Earthshaker, z lufami wzniesionymi wysoko w stronę wstającego słońca. Kiedy dowódcy baterii otrzymali rozkaz otwarcia ognia, potężne działa zaczęły strzelać wylewając tym samym gniew lojalnych gwardzistów. 15 kilometrów dalej tumany kurzu, ziemi, i rozgrzanego, spękanego metalu wypełniało powietrzne. Poranny ostrzał przebiegał coraz szybciej w miarę jak działonowi z coraz większą ochotą przykładali się do swojej pracy. Zewnętrzne linie obrony były nękane przez skoncentrowany ostrzał rozgrzewających się do czerwoności dział. Niedaleko za 1 linią fortyfikacji obrońcy cytadeli pospieszyli do swoich maszyn. Silniki Basilisków narzekały, kiedy wspinały się na dobrze chronione pozycje. Otworzyły ognień rozpoczynając tym samym pojedynek artylerzystów. Kriegańscy działonowi nie mogli usłyszeć nadlatujących pocisków przez ryk ich własnych dział. Zaczęły wznosić się wokół nich fontanny ziemi, zbliżające się coraz bliżej. 413 bateria została zniszczona, razem z nią zginęła cała 8 osobowa załoga. Wróg zaliczył szczęśliwy strzał w skrzynię z amunicją. Podczas gdy artylerzyści po obu stronach wymieniali się ogniem, żołnierze 158. Regimentu maszerowali w równym tempie naprzód, każdy 5 metrów od siebie. Nad ich głowami z rykiem przelatywały pociski spadając daleko przed lub za nimi, oni jednak maszerując przed siebie prawie o nich zapomnieli. Nie mieli atakować; artyleria potrzebowała więcej niż poranek, aby zmiękczyć pozycje wroga. Zadaniem piechoty było podejście do wrogich pozycji i wykopanie początku okopu o głębokości prawie 2 metrów. Nazajutrz poszczególne okopy miałybyć ze sobą połączone tworząc jeden. Potem dołączyło by się więcej tworząc okop plutonu a potem okop kompanii, który zostałby połączony z innymi okopami kompanii. W kilka dni linia obrony miała szybko rozrastać się. Głębokie na prawie 2 metry i szerokie na 60 cm pierwsze okopy zaczęły być poszerzane. Zostały dodane worki z piaskiem, pod osłoną nocy przed okopami pojawił się drut kolczasty. Stanowiska ciężkich broni zostały usytuowane i okopane. W ścianach pojawiły się pierwsze ziemianki. Z niezbędnym sprzętem członkowie korpusów ciosali swój nowy dom tak jak to robili na Krieg. Plutony i kompanie ścigali się kto zrobi to szybciej tak jak kadeci robili to na Krieg. Po intensywnym deszczu okop zmienił się w bagno szarego szlamu a ludzie w szare od kurzu duchy. Jednak w tydzień okop był już gotowy i zaczęto łączyć się z jednostkami na tyłach. Wróg nie atakował nękany całodniowym ogniem artyleryjskim. Dwie linie okopów były widocznie widziane z góry, między którymi znajdowała się ziemia niczyja której nikt jeszcze nie odważył się naruszyć. Podczas gdy ludzie z korpusów kończyli solidne okopy, podwładni Xaphana okupowali własne na przeciwko. Na mapach nazywane były ''linią obrony, ''jednak żądnej solidnej nie było. Nie były niczym więcej niż okopami (gdzie niegdzie umocnionymi ścianami z plastali) łączącymi bunkry. Niektóre były solidnie wzmocnione workami z piaskiem, barykadami a w samych bunkrach było kilka miejsc strzeleckich dla ludzi z ciężką bronią. Pod ziemią znajdowały się schronienia przed artylerią, a wszystkie pozycje były chronione przez kilometry pułapek, drutu kolczastego, rowów przeciw czołgowych i pól minowych. Po powstaniu zdrajcy przemieścili miliony min, więc informacje Imperium na temat ich położenia były nieważne. Do linii obronnych Xaphana zaliczały się także głębokie na kilka mil gniazda, dające im świetną osłonę. Wspierały się nawzajem ogniem zatrzymując wroga na przedpolu. Każdy atak na linie zdrajców miał być dużym przedsięwzięciem a im bliżej cytadeli, tym gęstsza była obrona. '''W budowie'